


Boy Kisses

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Brotherly Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Boys kissing each other like that is very wrong." Finn seeks to prove a passing homophobic mother wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Kisses

Finn liked it when Blaine and Kurt were affectionate with each other. He watched the pair kiss outside of the park and shook his head, smiling. He was supposed to meet up with Kurt and Blaine, who both had one period less than he did and head home, but he couldn’t keep himself from watching them kiss.

They were just cute.

Kurt was his stepbrother and Finn cared deeply about him. He had been so sad and so lost for a long time with all that he had been through. He had suffered a lot for someone so young and that wasn’t fair at all. It was nice to see Kurt light up the way he did when Blaine swept him off his feet and gave him a slow and tender kiss. Blaine made Kurt happy and gave him the affection that he truly deserved. Finn knew that he wasn’t smart and that he had said some homophobic things in the past, but the two teenage boys loved each other and it made him smile to watch them just because they were so mind-numbingly lovesick with each other.

How could someone watch a couple so painfully in love with each other and not naturally smile? He wasn’t even a romantic and it made him grin.

“Mommy, look, those guys are in love.”

Finn blinked quickly as a small, childish voice from somewhere behind him seemed to vocalize his thoughts out loud. He turned around and saw a small boy of about five or six years old pointing to Kurt and Blaine. He waved his mother in their direction frantically, as though seeing two young men in love was a beautiful new experience. He was walking with his mother and heading toward the park just like Finn was. She stopped.

Finn moved out of their way on the sidewalk just in time to see the woman’s eyes widen in shock and horror.

“Oh my god, Jason, do not look at that,” she snapped quickly, yanking her small son by the arm. “Boys kissing each other like that is very wrong, do you understand that?”

The kid looked confused. Finn stopped dead in his tracks and met the little boy’s eyes. He could not even believe what he was hearing. How could anyone call what was happening between Kurt and Blaine wrong? He didn’t know what to do, so he just reacted. He did the first thing that came to his mind.

“Excuse me ma’am,” Finn said, as politely as he possibly could manage in his shocked state. His mother had always told him that people responded to you easier when you were as polite as could be. He was seething underneath the surface, realizing that this woman was polluting her child’s mind with negativity and condemning his family, but at the same time he knew he had to get this across clearly. He was not the most well-spoken, eloquent guy, but he tried his best to make a speech of his feelings.

“Ma’am, I’m friends with those guys over there. One of them is my stepbrother, Kurt. Boys kissing each other is not wrong, not in any way. Some people are gay and we have to learn to deal with that. It’s strange at first, because it’s not what everyone expects or is used to, but it’s just as normal as a guy-girl couple. I know that this is a small town with some conservative ideals but it’s a new generation and love is love.”

So maybe he was stealing a little bit of his speech from things he’d heard Rachel say, but he wanted to get the right point across to the homophobe who had just attacked the most awesome thing around.

“I…” she stammered. Finn kept talking, not allowing the shell-shocked woman time to speak. He had a lot to say and he wanted to say it before she took her poor child away from the situation. He stepped forward and looked her in the eye. She was just a normal housewife; she was middle aged with brown hair and green eyes and wearing faded jeans with a purple button up top. She was just typical Lima, Ohio, really.

“Kurt was really sad and depressed for a long time, but Blaine changed that. Kurt never had someone to love him back and give him what he deserved. Blaine makes Kurt smile. Whenever Kurt talks about him, he gets this big smile on his face that makes everyone else around him smile. It’s really nice when Kurt is happy. He treats everyone better when he’s happy. He’s not as angry at the world, because the world was kinder to him, you know?”

Kurt and Blaine approached them quickly. Kurt seemed a little bit angry, upset and sad and Blaine just seemed disappointed in the woman. Blaine put an arm around Kurt’s shoulder and Finn wondered briefly if Kurt would attack a woman in front of her child. He knew that Kurt had a lot of anger inside of him and well, now, he sort of knew the reasons Kurt had for being angry. There was so much wrong with the world and the way that the world saw him. Finn gave them a soft smile and kept running his mouth, because it seemed to be all that he could do.

“Even though I’m not gay,” Finn continued seriously, “I can definitely see the benefits of being with a boy. After all, don’t you think that a boy would understand what another boy was going through? We’re all wired the same way, whether we’re gay or straight. Guys would get another guy’s problem a lot easier than a girl would. It would also be really a lot easier to understand what a boy wanted than a girl, because girls are really complicated. Guys are a lot less drama than girls, too. I have seen a lot of drama with the girls I’ve dated and Kurt and Blaine don’t have drama, at least right now. They know and trust each other and that’s really cool. I think they have a better relationship than most of the straight couples I know. They have to defend themselves against a lot of hateful things, which I think makes them more determined to uh – make things work.”

He walked over to Kurt and Blaine and put an arm around his stepbrother’s shoulders. Kurt looked at him and then back at the woman.

“You really, really shouldn’t say bad things about people’s love in front of your kid, because you know, love is love and kids grow up believing the stuff their parents toss around. Like, a lot of my mom’s ex-boyfriends were kind of homophobes and I like…never realized how much they rubbed off on me. It sucked and I had a lot to learn so yeah, don’t screw up your kid. Kurt and Blaine really love each other, I believe that.”

“I think she gets your point, Finn,” Blaine said, with an appreciative smile that Finn could not explain. Blaine looked absolutely thrilled or something. He looked to Blaine and then turned around.

“Jason, let’s get out of here, now.”

The woman and her son stormed off. She practically yanked the poor child by the hand, dragging him away from the three teenagers. Finn felt for the kid. It hurt his heart, knowing that the kid was going to be brought up knowing so much hate.

Finn looked to Kurt, worried about his stepbrother and his reaction to someone saying something so horrible to him. Kurt was very sensitive to names and homophobia, naturally. Kurt didn’t break down and cry or become angry though; instead, he threw his arms around Finn and hugged him, tightly. Blaine watched them with the same proud smile on his face that he always seemed to have. “Finn,” Kurt mumbled, “that was the sweetest, most wonderful thing that I have ever heard in my life.”

“It really was good to hear,” Blaine added.

Finn let go of Kurt, when Kurt would finally break the hug and shook his head a little.

“It’s true,” he said. “I love what your relationship has done for Kurt and you’re a fantastic guy Blaine. I just wanted to prove to that woman that it doesn’t matter if you’re gay, straight, bi or whatever, you’re just a person with feelings and those feelings can be good or bad.”

“Oh god, I think my stepbrother’s become a philosopher,” Kurt said happily, his eyes sparkling with emotion.

Finn shook his head. It really was the least he could do.

“C’mon guys. Let’s go home. Blaine, you’re staying with us till your dad comes to pick you up, right?”

Blaine nodded.

“Of course.”

A kiss was a kiss and boy kisses were awesome when they were between two boys in love. Finn Hudson realized that now because those boy kisses made his stepbrother light up like nothing else.


End file.
